


『监Ace』雪夜插曲

by hanshanyou



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshanyou/pseuds/hanshanyou
Summary: 软糖的后续(?)和Yuu一起回到监督生原来的世界后，Ace想家的故事.jpg
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Yuu | Player
Kudos: 1





	『监Ace』雪夜插曲

**Author's Note:**

> 大家圣诞快乐吼～

雪花翩翩，从黑夜降落。万户灯火齐明，更反衬出了屋里的冷清。  
他索性把唯一的光源也掐灭。  
“又加班了吗……监督生真……Yuu这家伙也太认真了吧？”Ace 半真半假地抱怨着。随意地团在布艺沙发上，  
“唉……难得我抱着这次一定要让你哭着喊出‘不愧是Ace 大人做的饭！就连这么常见的菜也能做的这么好吃！’的心情亲自下厨。”毫无形象地陷在沙发里，Ace气恼地把靠枕紧紧勒在怀里。  
身在另一个世界，自然不用再担心触犯什么红心女王的法律。要是还没从Night Raven 毕业的话，寮长肯定又要砍我头了吧？他突然无端想到。  
“无论是什么性别，在女王的法律面前都是平等的。”又一次砍头后，寮长坦然的表情至今还刻在他的心上。  
Ace缓缓地抚摸着脖子上的标记。脖子上的标记无时无刻不在提醒着他一个事实：这个世界里，他是唯一的。  
唯一的Omega，唯一的魔法士，同时他也拥有这世界唯一的Alpha 。  
唯一的Alpha …  
被Alpha标记后,没有他就活不了什么的，真是糟糕啊。

“Ace，是时候告诉你一个事实了。”他风趣的父亲难得一脸严肃。  
在性别分化之前，他曾经有过女性恋人。  
“你是一名Omega。”  
“哈？”他的大脑一片空白。  
父亲的手轻轻摩挲着他的乱发“我明白你很难接受这件事情，但是……”  
“这是抑制剂，Ace 。”他直视Ace 的双眼。  
“我向你发誓，Ace, 这个世界不会因为你分化的性别而改变温度的。”一直都很嘚瑟的哥哥也很安静。Ace后来一直希望他当时能够闹一点。  
后来，后来他就不再和女友联系了。

“嗯？监督生是说游客脖子上的那个吗？”  
“那个项圈是用来防止Omega被Alpha强行标记的，是一种保护装置哦。”Deuce解释到。  
“哈？！Omega是什么？”Deuce被Yuu的问题吓了一跳。  
“监督生原来的世界……没有Omega吗？”Ace也感到震惊。  
Yuu困惑地摇了摇头。  
那家伙……不知道自己是Alpha吗……  
“不用担心，监督生。”Deuce一脸确定地望着Yuu。“大部分人都是Beta性别,和监督生原来的世界基本没有什么区别的。”  
Deuce是一名Beta，而Beta对于气味是十分钝感的。

好热……来得可真不是时候啊……  
最近 ，似乎越来越不规律了……Ace不免有些烦躁。  
天知道Yuu 身上的气息对于现在的他来说是多么浓烈。  
那股淡薄的奶香味，就足以使他放下抵抗。  
Omega,该死的Omega。  
“Ace? ”Yuu拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“……放开我。”他的声音嘶哑。  
Yuu的手缩了回去。“怎么了？”  
用尽身上最后一丝力气，刚参加完篮球部部活的Ace奋力跑向寝室。

Ace再醒来时，他甚至没有从床上坐起来的力量。  
洁白的床褥，洁白的枕套，悬在半空的弦月。  
医务室？

“我可不是很赞成Ace君的行为哦，毕竟我可是很~温柔的！”学园长从天而降。  
学园长的突然出现，使Ace像一只收了惊的橘猫，猛的往后一缩，撞上了床头。  
“Ace君，你是一名Omega吧？”Crowley看着Ace,“入学的时候我从Ace的哥哥那里听说了哦？”  
“唉？”Ace不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
那个老捉弄自己的哥哥居然——  
“所以！”Crowley张开了双臂“我很不赞成Ace君现在隐瞒自己Omega性别的行为哦？”  
他用自己的爪子摸了摸下巴，“Night Raven接收Omega学生已经有很长的历史了，虽然偶尔会有几个学生试图骚扰——但是从来没有过因为Omega引起过恶性事件哦？”说到句尾，黄色的光点眯成了两道自豪的细缝。  
可是这和他有什么关系？即使心里这样想，Ace也不敢表达出来。  
“根据我掌握的情况来看，Ace君最近的发情期不是很好把握吧？”Crowley毫不避讳地问到。  
看到Ace的表情，Crowley笑着继续说“Ace君听说过吧？Omega命中注定的Alpha这一传说？”  
传说？Ace恍惚记得听自己的Beta前女友提过“被标记后失去Alpha就会死掉的Omega”“浪漫”等字眼。  
“根据传说，被命运选中的Alpha和Omega无论发生什么情况，最终都会走在一起。学园长顿了顿。“而被选中的Omega，被标记后，链接如果被切断的话——就会死掉。”  
语毕，他像布道士一样张开双臂，回应他的只有无尽的沉默。  
这是，Ace能想到的，最坏的结局。  
“和监督生在一起的时候，Ace君的周期会变得很不稳定，而Ace君，如果要是我的判断没有出错的话，你和监督生被选中了。”  
Ace瞪大了眼睛。Crowley还在不依不饶，“监督生君最后是要回到原来世界的，如果刚才要是被标记了的话——”  
“你和监督生的链接到时候恐怕——”  
“嘛……记得随身带好抑制剂哦？Ace君。”带着乌鸦面具的男人又小声补了一句“现在的年轻人，居然马虎到不记得随身带好抑制剂！”  
“不过，居然把Ace君给送到了医务室，监督生可真是温柔呢。啊啊~不愧是我任命的！”面具后的金光又眯成了两道细缝。  
“……”Ace攥紧了拳头。Omega，一切都是因为Omega。

“Ace原来是Omega啊。”一天下了炼金术后，Yuu冷不丁地提起来了这件事。那时Ace已经不再隐瞒自己的性别很久了，现在他可以毫不避讳地在Yuu和Deuce面前吃下抑制剂，有Trey前辈的照顾，其他的学生也不敢因为性别欺负他。  
“怎么了？”他挠了挠头，装作一副轻松的样子。  
“只是觉得，和Deuce之前的描述不太一样呢。”Yuu轻松地说，“听他的描述，我还以为Omega是很脆弱、很罕见的一种性别呢，哈哈！”  
Ace觉得放佛有什么东西痛击了他的腹部，他压下了不知名的怒意，努力用一种不值一提的口吻说“当然喽，只要定期吃药就可以了。”  
“Ace……”Yuu眼神飘忽了起来，“Omega一定给你带来了很多麻烦吧……”  
Ace的脚步顿住了。  
麻烦……哈哈。每个月抑制剂的费用，就是一笔不小的支出。那些人不怀好意的眼神和手势……他已经习惯了。  
不，他以为自己已经习惯了。  
他至今还没有完全接受自己的性别。  
而且……自己越来越没有规律的发情期，究竟是因为谁啊？  
“抱歉，我不知道……”  
抱歉？这里有什么值得他抱歉的呢？  
“Ace……？！”  
等回过神时，自己正紧紧地抓着Yuu的领带。他可以清晰地看见对方瞳孔里自己的影子——满面潮红，那真的是自己吗？  
“没什么。”他僵硬地说。  
糟糕……  
他差点忘了……只要和Yuu紧密接触，就会……  
“对不起。”他深吸了一口气。现在他需要冷空气来冷静一下自己发热的头脑。  
“不不……是我的不对！”Yuu柔声说。“是我没想到，Omega对你来说，这么重要。”  
“对不起，Ace,是我没有能考虑到你的体会。”  
Ace垂头丧气，这不是他的真实想法。  
Yuu误解了些什么，他想要解开这个误会。  
Omega,Omega 的身份对于他而言确实很重要。  
他深吸一口气，靠近了Yuu。  
“这没什么……我只是控制不住我自己。”他有些言不达意。  
Yuu长出了一口气，“你知道吗？Ace, 每次看你吃药……吃抑制剂的时候，我的胃里都会泛出一种奇妙的感觉……那种感觉……我形容不出来……”  
Ace 不知该如何回应。Alpha强大的支配欲真是体现在方方面面。  
Grim终于敢发出声音：“嘿，监督生，差不多该去吃饭了吧？本大爷的肚子都快饿瘪了……”  
“Grim,”监督生露出一个安抚性的微笑，“Ace也一起去吗？”

那股淡薄的信息素最终还是刺入到了自己的腺体内。  
Ace不知道自己是该哭还是该笑。  
草莓味，他想起来了，监督生最喜欢的糖的味道。  
比起疼痛，更多的是一种电击般的快感。  
监督生一条腿抵在Ace 的两腿之间，他只能呆呆地望着Yuu 的脸。  
“Ace……”监督生喃喃低语着他的名字。。  
“……”他不想回应，像是放弃抵抗了一样，他合拢了眼睛。  
监督生轻轻地抚摸着他左眼上那颗鲜艳的红心。  
初夜的感觉，就像混入了草莓汁的鲜牛奶。

“学园长找到返回原来世界的方法了。”一天晚上，Yuu 突然提到。  
Ace僵了一下，他应该知道的，这一天……  
Yuu停顿了一下，“Ace，你……”  
Ace冲了出去。

“结果那家伙到现在还没有回来吗……”Ace 无奈地摇着头。  
他掏出了藏在内兜的笔——不是魔法笔，他不想他过引人注目，但是出于习惯，他总得随身带一根笔。  
有些想念那个可以随意使用魔法的家里了，他翻了个白眼。  
没有魔法笔，总感觉生活多多少少还是多了些不便。  
他从靠垫堆里跳了起来，去找那根真正的魔法笔。  
他没有从自己原来的世界里带很多东西——他只带走了那些真正属于自己的东西。  
就像曾经的监督生一样，现在他也是异乡人了。  
这支魔法笔就可以让他想起很多东西——哥哥的玩笑，父母的话，和Deuce的无数次争吵，以及……  
Yuu。  
那是他属于扭曲仙境的证明。  
在下雪的冬夜里，这支笔让他回想起了很多很多并不久远的回忆。  
另一个世界的Trappola家里，现在应该很热闹吧？  
只要闭上双眼，那一切仿佛都近在咫尺。  
一家人聚在一起的时候，总是免不了争吵和欢笑。  
令人怀念的感觉。

他们尊重了Ace 的选择。。  
Alpha 与Omega 之间，血与肉的联系。  
为了Ace的生命 ，他们也会选择这么做。

诚然，扭曲仙境也存在许多不美好的回忆，但是时空已经冲淡了那些痛苦和冲突，在这个静谧的雪夜，Ace 只需要那些能带给他温暖的回忆。  
玻璃上已经蒙上了一层水汽。  
Ace 的眼里也有一层薄薄的水雾。  
他想家了。  
魔法笔上红色的宝石熠熠生辉。  
弑杀亲弟亲子，为爱疯狂的魔女美狄亚也有最终返回故土的传说，那Ace呢？  
Yuu和Ace中只能有一个人享受故土之乐吗？  
大滴的眼泪从眼角坠落。  
趴在床上，Ace抚摸着另一个世界的存在证明。  
他的标记，他的魔法笔，在这里，他是唯一的。  
这种感觉，是多么的孤独。  
Yuu 当时难道就不孤独吗？  
Ace 的记忆里，Yuu几乎从来没有悲伤过。

Yuu 终于回来了。  
Ace抬起了埋在湿乎乎的枕套里的乱发。  
他的眼圈还是红着的，让Yuu 回忆起了Night Raven 时，他眼上大到夸张的红心。  
又想家了吗……  
Yuu理解那种感情，在Night Raven 每一个也不能寐的晚上，泪都已经流干了，空洞地盯着天花板。  
当时没有Ace,Deuce 和Grim他们的话，会疯掉的吧？  
“我回来了，Ace 。”  
Ace闷闷地回了一句。  
“你猜猜我带回来了什么？”  
Ace抬起头来——一只蓝灰色的猫咪正瞪着一双大眼。  
Grim ？！他差点惊呼出来。  
这只长得十分像Grim 的猫轻快地从Yuu 的手里跳下。  
“嘛，同事家的猫下的崽。”Yuu 解释道。  
“节日快乐，Ace。”  
“我可没说原谅你……”Ace努力露出一副生气的表情。  
“对不起。”  
猫喵地叫了一声。  
“作为补偿，给她起个名字吧，Ace。”  
“……Grim.”  
“Grim……吗”Yuu苦笑了一下，“让我微微地有点想家了呢。”  
Ace 给了Yuu 一个奇怪的眼神。  
“你想。”Yuu 解释道，“破烂寮就是我在扭曲仙境和Grim 共同的老窝啊。”

雪还在纷纷扬扬地下着，Ace 感觉心情已经好多了。

**Author's Note:**

> 顺便唠一下嗑：  
> 除了软糖和雪夜，剩下的每篇文里的世界线都不一样。  
> 意思就是监督生没有花心.jpg(Yuu敢花心吗……)


End file.
